Hello there!
by ImyourNinja
Summary: We all can't be as lucky as I was, Locked safely in my own haven.
1. So, I'm here

"Hello there! I am Andrew" I remember writing that on this exact same wall here, half a year ago. Ha-ha, funny joke in my book. I actually laughed, well in my head. You cant really laugh out loud anymore. Well, in retrospect you COULD but it would not be the greatest of ideas. So I stop looking at the wall, sit down out the card table and get all the bullets I need for tomorrow's trip. I am careful to fill each clip with one bullet less than making it full, I do not want any more JAMS… fuck you jams. I look around the room, remembering when it was first built by the other survivors…

Where was I when September 11, happened? That was my generation. The me me me me GIVE ME MY SHARE generation. We did not help each other, we were out for ourselves. Of course there were exceptions, like me, but we were so few and far between. Me? I was going into the Air force, to be a TACP, tactical air control party (apprentice) and I had just signed up a week ago. They said I had 2 weeks to sort stuff out, and I decided that I was going to visit the love of my life back up north. Hey it's the least I can do for staying with me this long. So I got my plane ticket, and there was a layover in Hudsonville, south of Baltimore… layovers were a bitch back then because that's when you flight was jostled. I was pushed to the back of the line, and forced to sleep in the "fun fun" waiting room, which was actually just a kid's waiting room. I guess that's when "zombie apocalypse" decided to hit because suddenly we were locked in this room, due to anti terrorist security. The door was bullet proof, and it had one tiny window, also bullet proof, which was hard to see out of. When it went dark, and the light came on we heard that there had been some terrorist activity and we were stuck in here for our own protection. There was seven of us in all, and we were hungry. It took days for the power to go off, and the doors to open. By then we had raided the two snack machines and the coca cola machine. When the doors opened, we found out that our prison had been our safe haven. We lost 3 people the very first day...

Mr. Steel, our business man friend, supposedly a oil tycoon, got up and ran out the door. We slowly followed, but when we looked out the door, all we found was a pool of blood on the floor. It was long dried out. We slowly moved forward, I was second to the back. Miss Reilly, the only person I really had gotten to know in there, was in the back with her suitcase. We were in the back of the airport, so there were lots of long dark hallways, with the only light being from door ways open to the elements. Most of the doors close to our haven were barricaded shut, so we kept moving forward until we got to a open conference room. It had one of those views of the flight line a corporate executive would love, but at that moment it was pretty hellish. What wasn't burning was smashed, and what wasn't smashed was burning. We heard a explosion in the distance and the scent of, burned hamburger? Ew, but I knew it was actually burnt flesh, even the though my conscience was having trouble thinking that. So when I looked back one of our party had either left, or… well then. I think it was the Indian guy because all I could think of in there was "oh my god it's a terrorist it's a terrorist." So, five people in tow, we filed out of the room. Mr. Chin had the good sense to take the tiny fridge that was in there. It was one of those things you brought to college to hide beer, and other edibles on campus. He brought it with him, and then told us "I bringing it back to deh room" His accent was terrible, but at least he was fluent. On the way he had somehow found a maintenance closet and some iron bars and had proceeded to make the door impenetrable, and able to open to our safe house.

So the four of use crept through the hall ways. Along the way we found a scene of a fire fight, a man with what looked to be a swat uniform had been decapitated. There was a lot of blood on him so it was hard to tell. I grabbed his night stick, which was quickly grabbed away from me by Mr. Ice. He was a large African America guy who was way too loud for his own good. So I let him have it, as I moved along I saw a pair of office scissors, and put them in my pocket. Reilly then piped up about why there was a lack of bodies, but no one really had a good answer to that besides "the authorities would not just leave them there?" creeping through we found those bodies we were looking for. They were laid out in piles, some looked like they did suicide. We found no firearms, but we did find were Mr. Steel went. We heard something break on the other side of the door way, so we barged in and saw a couple people seem to sprint away into the broken wall. We saw Mr. Steel, it looked like he hung himself on the high ceiling there… but he was bouncing. We thought he was alive so we ran up and try to untangle him from his greasy rope. The rope was spiney, and it hurt out hands but then suddenly it snapped back up and Mr. Steel fell on the Cuban guy. Then we heard a scream from upwards, and we saw a human being, with the largest tongue I ever saw, standing there watching us. Mr. Ice yelled at him "What the fuck man, come hel-" that's as far as he got. The things tongue snapped down and grabbed him, hanging him by his arms, around his neck. He screamed for help and dropped the nightstick, I promptly picked up and he looked me in the eyes and said "Help me" in a whimper. I looked him dead in the eye, and just as I was about to move I saw several people running at me and my small party. That scared me more that the tongue guy, so we all ran out the door, leaving Mr. Ice behind, and the Cuban still under Mr. Steel. We ran and as we ran even more rooms we thought were "barricaded" burst open and dead people emerged. We ran and we ran, till we got back to our safe room. Here in here! Mr. Chin cryed. And I was the last to make it in the door way. Reilly, had just made it to door, in its frame, when suddenly the guys tongue got her and pulled her back into the massing hordes of zombies awaiting her flesh. She looked right at me, closing the door, and screamed as they ate her alive.

… Enough, the past will not haunt me anymore. I get up and search the room, finding a lunch box on top of the fridge; it had some "saltines" AKA very salty crackers. In the fridge was a package of "smart water" that had been ripped open, and seemingly looted. Unfortunately for these would be survivors, I knew their tricks too. I stuck my hand in, pulled out the box and there were two of the bottles left. Not very cold, but they were not opened so it was all good. Now, why didn't they bring the rest of the bottles? Oh, you learn a few things being a survivor, and that's the value of traveling light. Anything else you stash away for later, or when you come back through. There were some good Samaritans who left you stuff on purpose, but I doubt they are alive any more. Now, time to go over the plan mentally. No, I had not came back just to relive these fun memories that came unbidden to the forefront of my mind, I actually had come with a plan for once. I was answering a lone pilots call for a crew to help him fly north to safety.


	2. My of my, You redecorated!

**Hey people, I guess You probably read the 1rst chapter, which was whatever came to my head! Yes random, but hey, maybe this chapter I can work on "character dialogue" or something or other. Thanks for having patience :D.**

"Hello there! I am Andrew" was my focal point when I woke up. It glowed green luminescent. It made me wonder what kind of chemicals were in my green marker, but then my fuzzy observations were smashed by cruel reality. There were infected smashing at the safe room door, and creating dull "thunks" on the door as three pair of hands hit it. I cursed at myself, realizing that my habit of slipping pills to sleep better had all but created another nuisance. I got up groggily, knowing that it was time to wake up and find the pilots.

I looked around the room, and found my travel pack. Picking it up, I thought about taking out the beings quickly with my rifle, but decided against it at last moment. I turned away and in my pack I pulled an Uzi out. Rifling through it until I found the silencer, I silently prayed that a survivor had left some .45 ammo here. As I salvaged through the ammunition, I found 2 clips and quickly pilfered them, stuffing one in my pocket and shoving one into the grip. Stealing towards the door, I looked at the insane infected and there ceaseless attempts to find my flesh. Sad as it was, I quickly thought about what happened to my friends, and all doubts vanished. In three short bursts to there skulls, I found there were many more behind them. By the time I was done opening a way through my escape hatch, I was down to eleven bullets in my clip.

"Hmph, Andrew Your a fucktard, and your probably already dead." "Hi Im robby" "Hey Andrew, can I use this as a place to camp out? Thanks! – meridith" "Andrew, are you alive?" "Nah he aint or he wud be here" "True, then he wont mind us taking the rest of his stuff" "Free stuff here!" "Thanks Andrew!" I read them all, wondering sullenly if any of these people were alive, because they obviously didn't think I was. Mentally, I was already burned out, and just waiting to get jumped by a zombie, and I knew it. Only what was left of my core was still intact, and I knew I this was my last attempt at safety. I needed a good nights rest, no wondering if a infected was going to batter down my door, or other survivors were going to mug me for my stuff. No more pill, no more shooting, no more putting bodies down for good. I wrote, at the beneath "Thanks Andrew!" "I am still alive and kicking, take what you like I am getting out of this place – Andrew"

After looking at my handiwork, I got up and picked up my Pistol, and my Uzi. I knew I was running out of bullets, but I would rather have sixty one bullets on auto than a semi-auto rifle. Besides, the rifle was unwieldy in these corridors, and the last thing I need is to be trying to reload it with a pack of undead at my heels. So I took the steel bar Mr. Chin so lovingly crafted out and stepped over the bodies out into the hall way. I crouched down and turned off my flashlight, letting the cracks in the ceiling light my way. I walked down the way, spying infected in adjacent rooms. Pressing onward, I wondered if I was getting cut off from my only haven for miles around. I shrugged to myself, better to not start a with a low ammo counter. I slowly came to the corner, preparing myself for what lied beyond it, I quickly turned the corner and there was a barricade. . . That wasn't there before.

On the barricade was a notebook. I opened it and it was blank. Sighing to myself I put it in my pack, and backtracked to an adjoining room to the hallway. In the room, there was one solitary infected throwing up against the wall, and I snuck up and blind sided it with a smash from my Uzi. Turning again I scanned the rest of the room, and more specifically behind the door. There was a body there, causing the door not to open all the way. Mentally I was laughing, "At least in undeath she has a job! Good job miss door stopper!" I flashed my light at her, and she didn't move so I checked her belonging. She had pepper spray in her hand, and a chewed up face and neck. I guess the zombies had chewed through her spine, or she would be eating me right now. I stepped away and proceeded with my journey. Similarly I found more barricade and more weird fortifications all over the place. These fortifications all had dead bodies left in futile positions, in attempts to scale them. My route became so detoured that I soon found myself staring out over the flight line. The tinted, dirty glass did little to help my sight, but I soon realized this room was surprisingly… clean compared to other rooms. No blood stains, no broken doors, no … battle. This momentary reprieve gave me time to assess my situation. So I looked out the window, and saw the plane that was supposedly going to take me to safety. It was a military craft with the air force insignia on it. I saw plenty of infected, I even saw a fat one waddle around, albeit speedily, in the direction of what I suspect is gunfire. The normal infected made no move whatsoever, and just walked in random directions. I pressed on, until I ran smack dab into the stairwell to the control tower. Three cheers for me, I thought somberly.

Now, zombies LOVE to infect those who try to help others. It seems that whenever I try to reach my goal, save that person, or whatever I find out that oh dear lord I am turning into a zombie? There excuses include: I forgot to fortify my house. Or, what? They get infected by bites? Or, and my personal favorite, but they are my family, I cant shoot them! That has happened more times then… well its happened enough to where I cant get my hopes up. I walk up the stair case to another fortified door way, and knock on the door way. Knock knock knock knock knock… knock knock!(in a sing song sort of way). And a man with an auto shotgun comes to the window. I don't even move, and he asks "what is your name?"

… click* his safety is turned off.

"I know everyone says I'm dead, but I'm Andrew"


	3. Between a rock, and a witch

**Hi people :D. just saying hi, and thanks for reading! Tis a enjoyable experience to write, no? :3. sorry in advance if you think this is all crap XD.**

"Well now, Is that so?" The man pulled his shotgun back through the window, out of sight. Sighing to myself, I realized I might be waiting for a man to come back who will never come. I systematically checked my Uzi, and realized that when I had blindsided the zombie, I had jammed the clip in. Another sigh escaped my lips, and then the man came back to the door way

"We need a while to confer, if you know what's good for you, you **will** stay here!"

"Alright buddy, hurry up every chance you get, I –" and then he left me on my lonesome. I sat down on the step and slipped my backpack off beside me. Inside I rifled through the 1rst aid stuff to a hammer. Turning the gun away from myself so I would not accidentally shoot myself, I proceeded in looking over the clip. I did not see any underlying factions, no bones holding it in or anything, so I tapped it gently to seee if I cud jostle it around. It did not work. I tapped harder and harder, and then I decided I had better hit it hard, and make sure it counted. It would be loud. I went downstairs and found a heavy desk, contrary to what the man said about not moving from the steps. I wedged the gun between the wall and the desk, when suddenly I heard something…

Whipping my pistol out I turned around and saw nothing but a wisp of wind over some long dead businessman's "Time" magazine. I did not let my guard down though but I decided that the Uzi was not worth getting ambushed over. Unfortunately that "wind" was in the same direction as the stair way. So I crept along the left side of the wall. It went without incident, besides the newly opened door. I reasoned to myself that with the lack of maintenance, the door just could not stay closed. On my way up the stairs, I heard something again, but this was not a gust of wind. On the contrary it was a sound I knew well enough to know that I was surefire fucked.

A witch, one of the deadliest infected. Thank god nothing had startled her, but she was one of the moaning types. The crying types at least had the decency to just sit there and sob there life away, there counterparts on the other hand walked around head in there claws trying to find… Closure. Poetic in my mind, I knew there was no way I could take her. Even with a full team of people, a couple of automatic weapons, and enough firepower to take on a 3rd world nation, it was still HARD to kill a witch. I was one guy, with a solitary pistol, and possibly a hammer. Nix the hammer I left that because some wind got to me. So I went down the stairs hoping that it was just going to pass on through. Boy I was dead wrong. It was coming down the hall way, straight at me.

I raised my weapon, gauged the distance, and took aim at her knee cap. I knew it would not slow her down all that much, but at the same time I needed SOME hope. Slowly, ever so slowly, wisdom flowed into me. And I lowered my weapon watching her mope towards me. She was crying piteously, and if she stopped… well I will get there when it comes. She was almost to the stairs, so I turned tail and ran up to my original stairway. I checked my clip, decided I was running low, and reloaded. 15 bullets, to mow down a witch.

Now I was in trouble, I was in a enclosed space, trapped. I never really been "trapped" before, there was always a way out. Now either the men inside had to get this meeting over with, or I was witch-bait. I went up a few stairs and said "Guys, can you please hurry it up? I think I am in trouble…"

"Hey buddy, it is not as simple as it seems, keep your panties on" he replied

Thoroughly chastened, I turned and looked down the stairs. She had not reached my flight yet, but she was getting there. For one moment, I hoped in her woe she would tip over the side and plummet to the unforgiving ground. I had no such luck, as soon she only had to climb two more flights to get to me. I sat down took aim at the end of my flight of stairs and waited for her to get to me. The seconds ticked off, and I took stock of the place where I was going to die. I was going to die, on the steps of a tower, with no friends, no weapon, and no chance of survival. I was going to die in a bloodstained stairway, and my body would soon feed some infected downstairs, who would most likely get shot by the pilots… an idea formed in my mind.

This plan was possibly the worst one I that had ever graced my mind. It would involve pissing off two WELL armed people, startling a VERY dangerous witch, and hoping the timing would be perfect. I went up a few stairs and saw that there was a small niche in the wall before you walked into the room. I did not check to see if it was deep enough to hold me, but I knew I had to act then. I turned my pistol at the door, and aimed inside.

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM* . . .hiss*

Suddenly the witch started growling, and the men started yelling and I was in the middle of a shit tornado. She started loping up the stairs, 2 at a time she reached my floor –

The man came to the door way and pushed his auto-shotgun through the bars yelling "ARE YOU A FUCKING STUPID ASS –"

I was already running up the last few steps as the shotgun was pointed right at me

"MOTHER FUCKER YOU –"

She vaulted the last few steps –

I ducked and jumped towards the niche-

"OG MY G-"

BOOM… BOOM BOOM… BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM* click click click click click click click*…

I got up, marginally scratched by the broken tile. The auto-shotgun aimed right at my head.

"Hey bud, that shooting thing was really uncalled for"

Shrugging., I replied "Well, it wasn't as simple as it seemed. Can I PLEASE come in now before every infected person comes and gets me? I do not think I want to try that hail marry again."

The man turned towards the shadow inside, and with a few whispered words, he took out the bar and I walked into a small control room.

**Oh, the irony, I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I liked writing it ^_^. Toodles! **


End file.
